Trahi
by AkiHime20
Summary: Allen est trahi. L'Ordre Noir a ordonné son execution. Mais il n'est pas coupable de ce dont il est accusé. Et Neah n'est pas du tout contant avec ça. Finalement, les Noahs ont peut-être raison quant on parle de l'humanité...


**Trahi**

Allen, cloué au sol, ne bougea pas lorsque les derniers membres de l'ordre arrivèrent et prirent place avec les autres. Il ne releva ni n'essaya de regarder à travers ses cheveux gris de crasse ou était ses amis. Ou tout du moins ceux qu'il considérait ainsi. Les bandes enroulée autour de son innocence ainsi que autour des deux poignets et aux chevilles le brulaient, suite à des innovations de Leverrier et ses Crow. Sa respiration saccadé ne l'aidait pas à rester immobile, à la joie de Leverrier qui prenait plaisir appuyer les plais nombreuse que ses bourreaux lui avaient infligé parce qu'il ne savait pas les réponses aux questions qu'ils lui posaient.

"Ah, semblez-vous l'avoir fait dans le temps."

Allen tressaillit. Les derniers retardataires étaient arrivés. Les membres du Crow de nombreux placés autour de la salle et les chefs des branches Ordre Noir avaient fait de son procès ressembler à un événement tout public, une sorte de fête où tous devraient faire des sauts de joie à la fin.

-Nous commencions tout juste.

Leverrier enjamba les joints autour des chevilles Allen, marcher comme si de toucher Allen le brûlerait, avant de se mettre debout devant l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

-Es-tu Allen Walker ou le Quatorzième?

Allen eut du mal à articuler et il resta un moment silencieux avant de finalement répondre d'une voix sifflante:

-Je suis Allen. Je suis toujours Allen

-Très bien Allen Walker, Leverrier prononça son nom avec dégout, un sourire maniaque sur son visage. Vous êtes tenu ici, devant les chefs de l'Ordre, pour avoir commis l'infraction d'aider Yuu Kanda et Karma Alma à s'évader, après avoir reçu l'ordre expresse de les garder ici. Avez-vous d'accord?

Quand Allen n'a pas répondu, les yeux se plissèrent Leverrier comme il a pris un pas de plus.

-Eh bien?

-Non, Allen cracha finalement.

Le visage de Leverrier calmé quand il a commencé à aller et venir devant lui, ne lui accordant que rarement un regard, sur de déjà connaître le résultat de la mascarade qu'il orchestrait.

-Vous êtes également accusé d'hérésie contre l'ordre, de trahison par votre lien et votre participation au retour du quatorzième Noé. Pour vos crimes, vous êtes condamné à mort. La sentence est applicable immédiatement.

Deux membres du Crow s'avancèrent pour tirer Allen à ses pieds, liant d'autres joints sur l'exorciste, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Allen ne put rien faire lorsque l'un d'eux tira sa tête en arrière d'un geste brusque alors que l'autre plaça un couteau contre sa gorge exposée.

« Pardon, Mana. Je me suis perdu là où je n'aurais pas dû… rejoindre l'Ordre était une erreur… Pardon, Neah…

Allen tomba dans les ténèbres de son âme alors que le couteau était lentement enfoncé de plus en plus fort contre sa peau.

Leverrier regarda avec jouissance les yeux du garçon se révulser au moment où le couteau commençait à fendre la peau blanche. Mais la lame n'alla pas plus loin, pendant une seconde, le temps se suspendit. Les deux Crow s'immobilisèrent totalement, puis ils tombèrent au sol, du sang jaillissant de leurs gorges fendues. Tout s'était passé trop vite, le couteau qui avait été pressé à la gorge d'Allen maintenant dans sa main. Ses cheveux dissimulaient totalement son visage. Il eut un geste flou et les liens qui le retenaient encore tombèrent, inutiles, au sol. Leverrier cligna des yeux comme il enregistra ce qui se passait à quelque mètre à peine de lui.

Neah fronça les sourcils, et leva sa main libre vers sa gorge, touchant avec prudence l'estafilade sanglante qui la barrait. Il releva la tête, la fureur faisant luire ses yeux. Il parcouru la salle et fixa l'homme blême à quelque pas à peine de lui. Le Noah franchit l'espace qui les séparait et plaça le couteau contre la gorge du blond. Sa voix siffla, menaçante.

-Vous avez osé blesser Allen. Vous avez osé tenter de lui couper la gorge. Dites-moi, que dois-je vous faire, humain, pour réparer votre péché ?

L'homme à la peau grise eut un rictus alors que sa lame entaillait la peau.

-Dire que mon Allen s'est battu avec la dernière énergie pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser son corps… et vous l'avez brisez !

Neah éclata de rire, avant de brusquement attraper l'homme pas ses cheveux blonds, envoyant voler son arme d'un mouvement fluide et lui éclata le visage au sol. Il le releva et entrepris de le battre méthodiquement, les spectateurs de l'ordre trop choqué pour réagir. Enfin, il s'immobilisa en plein mouvement et repris, plus calme.

-Et dire que si vous n'aviez rien fait, Allen se battrait toujours pour vous. Quel dommage. Vous courrez après le cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous dire un secret, Ordre Noir.

Il laissa tomber Leverrier, lui assénant un coup dans le ventre avant de regarder les chefs de l'ordre avec une lueur triomphante dans les yeux. Il exécuta une parodie de salue royale avant d'ajouter.

-Dans ma vie précédant, je l'avais trouvé. Je l'ai tenu dans mes mains, je l'ai caressé avec tendresse. J'aurais pu mettre fin à la guerre et à votre pathétique ordre il y a plus de cinquante ans.

Des exclamations d'horreurs retentir alors que l'impact de ses mots frappaient toutes les personnes présentes. Les généraux se reprirent et l'encerclèrent rapidement, bloquant toutes les issus. Nine lança, son singe Innocence sur l'épaule crachant sa colère.

-Quand à tu fais, Noah ?

Neah ne fit pas un geste vers elle ni vers les autres exorcistes et pencha la tête sur le côté, imitation effrayant de l'enfant innocent.

-Mais la même chose que vous. Je l'ai donné à son compatible ! Il a arpenté cette terre depuis plus de cinquante ans et vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué !

Il leva son bras en Innocence et le regarda avec un sourire maniaque avant de se toucher le visage avec la pierre incrusté dans le dos de la main. Sa peau brûla mais se reforma presque immédiatement, intacte.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais à quoi a bien pu penser l'Innocence… Rajeunir et effacer les souvenirs de son hôte ? Pensait-elle me faire disparaitre ainsi ?

Les exorcistes les plus vieux s'agitent, mal à l'aise. Mais Neah ne leur accorda plus la moindre attention, perdu dans la contemplation du cristal vert brillant.

-Il n'aurait jamais été d'accord pour abandonner un bras pour elle, et pourtant regarder maintenant. Elle a réussie à prendre la place qu'elle voulait plus que tout malgré les réticences de son compatible. Quel plus beau parasite que les Innocente, exorcistes ? Elles se collent à vous et vous devenez les pantins de petits vieux qui ne savent même pas de quoi ils parlent, condamnant lorsqu'une personne commence à penser par elle-même…

-Où est le Cœur, Noah ?! Hurla l'un des hauts graders du haut de son siège avec impatience.

-Mais sous votre nez depuis près d'un an, pathétique humain ! Allen était parmi vous, certes gardien de ma Mémoire, mais il était avec vous, ayant totalement oublié mon existence, mais ce n'ai pas grave. L'important, c'est que vous m'ayez montrez vos vrais couleurs, je me suis laissé perdre par les belle paroles des humains, m'éloignant de ma famille pour être poignardé dans le dos à la première occasion…

Neah appela à lui l'Arche, qui ouvrit immédiatement une porte pour lui dans son dos.

-Finalement, notre Père a raison, les humains doivent disparaitre pour sauver ce monde de votre folie. Adieu, au plaisir de vous tuer à notre prochaine rencontre !

Il bondit en arrière et referma toutes les portes en même temps que celle qu'il venait de créer. Il ne savait pas comment il présenterait la situation à son Allen, mais il ne le laisserait jamais retourner vers les humains. Son cœur avait beaucoup trop souffert entre leurs mains pour qu'il le laisse faire…

Mais le plus dur serait de reprendre une meilleure relation avec le Père Noah. Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de tout arranger avec lui sans qu'il ne le tue. Neah soupira. Les prochains jours allaient être très mouvementés. Il espérait qu'Allen ne gâcherait pas tout sur de vieille rancœur et que les souvenirs qu'il récupérait aideraient à réparer une partie de ses torts…

Allen regardait une vie s'écouler devant ses yeux. Une vue qui avait été la sienne, avant que tout ne soit brisé, avant qu'il ne se trouve sur ce pont, sans mémoire dans un corps d'enfant. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

La trahison faisait si mal.

Il avait tout donné pour eux. Il avait renoncé à tout ce qu'il était pour les aider contre le Comte. Mais ils l'avaient frappé dans le dos. Il les avait défendus de toutes ses forces et ils l'avaient abandonné, mourant, dans cette ville. Allen voulait fermer les yeux, mais il voulait aussi connaitre la profondeur de la trahison des humains.

Alors il continua de regarder malgré la douleur de plus en plus vive, malgré son cœur de plus en plus blessé, sa confiance naïve en l'Homme réduite peu à peu en lambeaux.

Les souvenirs prirent fin. Il les avait tous regardé, jusqu'au dernier. Sans pause. S'il ne s'était arrêté qu'une seule fois, il n'aurait jamais regardé la suite, sa naïveté aurait pris le dessus et il aurait continué à se voiler la conscience inutilement, à fuir la réalité et à sa blesser en restant près de ceux qui lui faisait le plus de mal, blessant ceux qui prenaient son bonheur à cœur…

Mais comment aller vers eux après toutes ses années ? Comment réparer le lien qu'il avait lui-même brisé ? Allen sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur lui, il était peut-être trop tard pour qu'il répare ses torts. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu une Innocence…

A l'instant où cette pensée se forma dans sa tête, Allen vit un début de solution. Il devrait faire attention à ses paroles, mais ça fonctionnerait peut-être, il lui fallait juste se retrouver face au Comte. Le trouver alors qu'il allait créer un Akuma serait le meilleur moment, le Père Noah ne comprendrait pas tout de suite, mais après, ce serait fait, il pourrait prendre sa vengeance et détruire le Cœur d'Innocence d'une pierre de coup…

Le garçon se sentis revenir à lui. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était sur le canapé de la salle secrète de l'Arche Blanche. Il regarda dans le miroir et vit le 14ème en faire de même.

-Penses-tu qu'il nous pardonnera, la prochaine fois ?

L'ombre ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas, tout comme son hôte, il espérait que oui. Mais ils ne le sauraient pas avant d'avoir essayé.

Allen s'approcha du piano et, pensant à un cimetière, laissa l'Arche choisir leur destination, la déplaçant complétement, disparaissant définitivement du ciel du QG de l'Ordre Noire.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne se laissa pas distraire par ses sentiment pour de prétendu amis, il n'en avait pas et ne ferait plus rien pour eux, si ce n'ai les condamner tous. Le garçon aux cheveux blanc fini le morceau et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour l'ombre du 14ème. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

Le cimetière où l'Arche s'était arrêtée n'était pas en Angleterre, les mots gravés sur les tombes lui indiquèrent la France. Il y avait, dans un coin, un arbre surplombant tout le lopin funeste. Allen y monta, se choisit une branche et s'installa confortablement pour sa longue attente.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe, et puis un enterrement se produisit. Une jeune fille morte, renversé par un cheval incontrôlable, laissant une petite sœur derrière elle, rejoignant leurs parents au ciel… et la condamnant à la solitude. Allen sourit en voyant les autres partirent un à un en la laissant derrière à fixer la tombe. Le blanc n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Il descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha de l'enfant d'un pas tranquille. Aucune culpabilité ne lui brouilla l'esprit alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelque pas.

-Bonjour.

Elle sursauta, mais ne répondit pas, le regard perdu. Allen eut un sourire à cette vue. La gamine était presque à point pour faire un Akuma. Et avec son visage si innocent, qui le prendrait pour une arme de destruction de l'humanité ?

-Qui pleurs-tu ainsi, petite fille ?

Elle hésita de nouveau avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix.

-Ma sœur…

-Oh. Tu n'as plus personne pour toi ?

-Non. Elle était ma dernière famille, monsieur…

-Dieu arrache ceux qui nous sont chère et cause plus de mal que de bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas à voix haute, mais approuva de la tête, rapportant son attention sur la tombe toute fraiche. Allen se mit dans son dos et lui dit dans un murmure plein de tentation et de promesse.

-Si elle te manque tellement, il y a quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, Petite. Il y a un homme qui aime aider les gens qui ont perdu les personnes qu'ils aiment le plus. Mais il ne vient qu'une seule fois par personne, la première nuit. Mais pour cela, il faut que ta peine sois immense, car sinon, tu ne mérites pas de la revoir…

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Allen s'éloigna trop vite pour qu'elle ne puisse le voir bouger. Il regagna son poste d'observation et attendit. La gamine humaine était tout ce dont le Comte avait besoin : le désespoir, la voix et le corps. Et s'il ne venait pas, il ferait en sorte que la gosse se sente tellement coupable qu'elle se tue elle-même. À son âge, ce n'ai pas compliqué d'être brisé, les humains sont si fragiles lorsqu'ils sont seuls.

La nuit passa lentement, l'enfant de plus en plus prostré devant la tombe, elle semblait croire que le Comte ne viendrait pas et devait l'appeler avec son désespoir comme un phare au milieu de la nuit. Dans son esprit, Allen sentis Neah l'approuver, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'arrive, encore un peu de patience et le Comte aurait toutes les cartes en main pour mettre fin à cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Après tout, tout a une fin. Il était temps que l'Humanité rencontre sa fin.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, la forme du Comte apparu derrière la tombe. Allen regarda avec jubilation la petite humaine croire ses paroles et faire ce que le Comte lui disait, rappelant sa sœur et devenir un Akuma lorsque le squelette de métal pris possession de son corps. Alors seulement Allen approcha, ravie que l'humaine soit désormais un des jouets du Comte. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et le regarda approcher avant de lui adresser la parole, le regard vers la lune.

-Bonsoir, Allen…

-Bonsoir, Comte. C'est une belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

La politesse du blanc surpris le Comte, qui le regarda avec plus d'attention il vit que quelque chose en lui avait changé, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

-Oui, Allen. C'est une très belle soirée. Beaucoup d'âme désespéré de retrouver quelqu'un qui leur est cher et que l'infâme faux Dieu leur a arraché. J'ai déjà aidé cette belle enfant à retrouver sa sœur. Tu arrives trop tard pour la sauver, exorciste !

Allen secoua nonchalamment la main, les yeux toujours posé sur la lune.

-Bien sûr que non, Comte. Pourquoi voudrais-je la sauver, lorsque c'est moi qui l'ai poussée à vous appeler ? Elle n'est qu'une humaine après tout. C'est à vous que je voulais parler.

Le Comte plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Allen reprit alors tranquillement, toujours sans regarder celui qui était son Père Noah. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme ne voie ses yeux surement doré à cet instant.

-Vous êtes à la recherche du Cœur d'Innocence, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau le plus jeune laissa le temps à l'autre de choisir de réagir ou non avant de reprendre.

-Les exorcistes savent où il est. Ils doivent courir comme des poulets sans tête à l'heure qu'il est, essayant de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Une nouvelle pause. Le Comte Millénaire ne bougeait plus du tout, totalement figé. Si l'Ordre Noir mettait la main sur le Cœur en premier, ce serait désastreux pour lui.

-Mais vous en êtes le plus proche.

-Oh, ne puis retenir le Comte. Et où est-il, petit exorciste ?

Allen ferma les yeux pris une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement avant de se tourner vers le Comte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il leva son bras d'Innocence.

-Juste ici.

Allen avait juste fini sa phrase qu'il fut plaqué au sol par le Comte, furieux.

-Es-tu venue de venter, Exorciste ? Je vais te tuer le plus douloureusement possible avant de détruire le Cœur puis l'humanité, Allen…

Le Destructeur de l'humanité ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon ne résiste pas sous lui. Il avait toujours une expression paisible sur ses traits, le corps totalement détendu et abandonné. Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant un long moment, silencieux, attendant un geste de l'autre. Enfin Allen murmura, ouvrant ses yeux d'argent emplis de culpabilités et de regrets.

-Je crois avoir amplement mérité toute la douleur que vous voudriez me faire subir, Père…

La stupeur du Comte le rendit totalement immobile. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce revirement de situation. Après tout ce temps, le quatorzième enfant était de retour à ses côtés. Il regarda les yeux d'or du jeune homme complètement immobile et il se releva. L'autre ne bougea pas. Il prit la parole d'une voix basse.

-C'est ce que toi tu veux, Allen. Mais qu'en est-il de Neah ? Il veut ma mort et prendre ma place depuis longtemps.

Allen ne dit rien, il laissa le contrôle au Noah en lui, sa peau devenir foncé, ses cheveux noir comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Le Comte recula vivement, sur ses gardes, mais Neah ne bougea pas. Il resta dans la même position au sol pour répondre au Comte.

-Nous sommes du même avis, Comte Millénium. Nous prendrons n'importe quelle souffrance que vous voudrez nous infliger pour ce que j'ai fait et conduit Allen à faire. Nous vous donnons le Cœur pour que vous puissiez mettre un terme à cette guerre et remodeler le monde de la façon que vous le voudrez. Vous aviez raison. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux humains, ils ne savent que trahir et répandre la souffrance. J'ai été fou de me laisser séduire par leurs belles paroles. Rien ne pourra racheter mon crime, mais je ferais tout pour y arriver. Même si pour cela nous devons mourir par votre main après que vous vous soyez vengé de la façon dont vous le voudrez.

Neah se tût et resta tout aussi immobile, fermant les yeux en attendant. Il attendit la douleur qu'il avait amplement méritée. Mais lorsque le Comte le toucha, ce ne fut pas avec brutalité, bien loin de là. Il ouvrit les yeux, choqué et surprit, perdu, lorsque la main du Père Noah se posa sur sa joue. L'homme était assis à côté de lui, hors de son costume de corps elfe ressemblant à une grosse guimauve rose, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je te blesser, mon quatorzième ? Pourquoi voudrais-je te faire du mal alors que tu te puni déjà tout seul pour tes actions ? Tu es revenu à nous, Neah. Tu es de retour parmi nous, complétant notre famille. Nous avons attendu et priés depuis si longtemps, pourquoi vouloir risquer de tout gâcher maintenant ? Sans compter que tu nous ramène le Cœur. Tu nous ramène la clé de notre victoire sur les exorcistes.

Allen et Neah pleuraient d'un commun d'accord en entendant les paroles du Comte. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils leur suffiraient de demander pardon pour que le Comte les accueille à bras ouvert malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Allen repris le contrôle et lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant avec force tout en veillant à ce que son bras d'Innocence ne le touche pas. Pendant tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché se trouvait juste là, sous ses yeux et il avait détourné la tête pour ne pas le voir. De lourds sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche mais il ne fit rien pour les étouffer.

Il ne remarqua pas le Comte se relever en le tenant contre lui, le soulevant sans le moindre effort, il ne l'entendit pas ordonner à la fillette de reprendre sa place dans le village et de faire en sorte que personne ne la remarque avant de faire apparaitre une porte de l'Arche Noir et de disparaitre à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sombra dans le sommeil sans que les larmes n'arrêtent de couler sur son visage, trahissant la douleur de son cœur et de son âme mieux que tous les mots du monde.

D'un pas tranquille, le Comte se rendit dans la salle de réunion où tous les autres membres de la famille Noah étaient déjà réunis à l'attendre. Il ne savait pas comment Road et Wiesel réagiraient au retour du 14ème, mais il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il poussa les portes et n'eut rien le temps de dire que Lero lui bondit dessus, les larmes coulant de ses yeux de citrouille.

-Akushaku-sama* ! Sauvez-moi !

-Mo ! Lero, je ne fais que jouer à prendre le thé avec toi, tu…

Road ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le Comte et qu'elle vit son fardeau inconscient. Son cri attira l'attention de tout le monde alors qu'elle bondissait vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Allen est…

-Tout le monde, assit à sa place. Il est temps de commencer cette réunion, vous ne croyez pas ?

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas d'argument et que tous ferait mieux de lui obéir si il ne voulait pas être puni. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tous avait repris place à table, leurs regards toujours fixé sur lui. Adam prit tranquillement place, Allen toujours serré contre lui, le visage dans son cou, cachant ses larmes et son expression aux autres.

-Bien. Nous sommes enfin au grand complet. Et notre musicien nous a rapporté ce que nous cherchions depuis tant d'années.

Les douze Noah ne boudèrent pas, choqués par ces nouvelles. Tyki fut le premier à se reprendre.

-La shonnen nous rejoint, comme ça ? Il nous combattait pourtant avec la dernière volonté pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois quand il s'est presque tué lui-même pour tuer Alma Karma.

-Je suis d'accord avec Plaisir, Comte. Il nous a toujours combattus.

Le comte leur sourit et dégagea un bras pour tourner le visage du garçon vers les autres. Il expliqua calmement.

-Il a retrouvé tous les souvenirs de Neah, et Neah lui-même veux revenir parmi nous. Ils étaient d'accord pour se laisser tuer si nécessaire, même s'ils nous donnaient déjà le Cœur d'Innocence pour prouver leur bonne volonté. Je les ai attaqués et ils n'ont pas essayé de se défendre. Les larmes ne se sont pas arrêtées quand il est tombé inconscient, et vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

Le Désire murmura.

-Son âme de Noah pleure. Il veut vraiment revenir parmi nous…

-Oui, Shéril. Il le veut vraiment. Après tout, il nous offre son bras et sa vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il essayera de se défendre si l'un de nous l'attaque. Il se sent beaucoup trop coupable de ses actions passées pour le faire.

Road tiqua et regarda le Comte avec gravité, de même que Wiesel.

-De toutes ses actions passées ? Absolument toutes ?

Adam sourit en regardant vers le bas.

-Oui, Road, absolument toutes. Il s'en veut de s'être laisser prendre aux belles paroles des pécheurs et des adorateurs du faux dieu. Il s'en veut de nous avoir blessés à plusieurs reprises. Il était sincère, en plus, c'est lui qui a fait en sorte qu'une enfant humaine m'appelle avec autant de force ce soir.

Cela choqua les autres, qui avaient vue combien il aimait les humains et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les aider. Lullubelle s'approcha soudain du Comte, les yeux rivé sur quelque chose à demi dissimulé par les vêtements du garçon et les bras de celui-ci.

-Que lui ont fait ses immondes humains ?

Le Comte la regarda avant de doucement secouer la tête.

-Je l'ignore. Que sens-tu, Lullubelle ?

-Il pue le sang, la douleur et les regrets. Il a des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas là avant.

S'ils avaient été méfiants un instant plus tôt, ils étaient à présents tous attentif et regardèrent Adam avec les yeux brillants. Avant que celui-ci ne réponde, la peau d'Allen changea au gris et ces yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu, mais les larmes lui brouillaient les vue et l'empêchaient de bien voire. Il se rapprocha du Comte instinctivement. Il se produisit alors quelque chose de stupéfiant. Le corps du garçon rajeunit de plusieurs années, retrouvant le visage qu'il avait la première fois que le Comte l'avait vue presque dix ans plus tôt. Bien que stupéfait, Adam choisit d'ignorer le phénomène et lui demanda tranquillement.

-Neah, que s'est-il passé durant le dernier mois ?

Le musicien ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant à leur confier ce qu'avaient fait les exorcistes à son Allen. Puis son Père lui frotta doucement le dos et Neah murmura les yeux fermé pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

-Ils l'ont brisé. Allen a essayé de se défendre, il a fait de son mieux, mais il avait peur de moi et ils lui avaient enlevé son Innocence… Ils voulaient qu'il leurs disent tout ce que je savais sur vous. Mais Allen ne savait rien, il n'était pas encore suffisamment réveillé pour avoir la Mémoire. Ils n'ont pas voulu le croire. Ils allaient le tuer lorsque j'ai réussi à prendre le contrôle… Pardon, père, pardon… C'est de ma faute…

Adam frotta le dos du garçon et le serra contre lui. Il allait lui donner des paroles réconfortantes lorsque Neah murmura.

-Il s'est excusé auprès de moi juste avant que je prenne le contrôle. Un des chiens de l'Ordre nous avait presque tranchés la gorge… Je l'ai égorgé. Et puis j'ai pété les plombs cotre eux avant de partir… Pardon de ne pas…

-Chut. N'en dit pas plus. Nous en savons assez maintenant. Ils vont souffrir. Ils vont regretter d'avoir blessé l'un des nôtres.

-Je les ai prévenus… Avant de partir avec Allen, je leurs est dit que je vous donnerais le Cœur…

Neah n'ajouta rien de plus et referma les yeux, laissant à Allen le contrôle, mais le garçon ne le voulait pas, alors leurs corps se rendormis au creux des bras du Comte. Celui-ci se leva.

-Je vais le placer dans sa chambre. Je reviens. Vous pourrez ainsi parler entre vous et me dire ce que vous en pensiez.

Allen resta inconscient plusieurs jours, le temps que son cœur s'apaise de toutes ses peines. Neah pris de temps à autre le contrôle de leurs corps, se nourrissant principalement dans leurs chambres avant de se rendormir. Il n'osait pas se retrouver avec les autres Noah. Il avait peur de ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux. De ce qu'ils voudraient leurs faires pour se venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait contre eux.

Pris par leurs engouasse, ils ne remarquèrent pas que son bras gauche n'était plus fait d'innocence. Ou tout du moins, que l'innocence n'était plus une innocence normale. Le cristal avant perdu son éclat vert et avait pris une couleur pourpre très proche de la couleur de la Matière Noire.

Durant toute la discussion avec le Comte et les Noah, l'Innocence avait écoutée et observée. Et ce qu'elle avait appris sur les humains ne lui avait pas plus. De toute son existence, elle avait toujours crus qu'elle devait les protéger, mais sa perception était erronée par les autres Innocences qui l'entouraient constamment.

Maintenant qu'elle ne les avait plus, et suite à ce qu'avait subi son compatible par les mains des humains, le Cœur ne trouvait pas de raison suffisamment juste pour les défendre. Si le Comte Millenium voulait les détruire, il avait sa bénédiction, et même son aide s'il le désirait. En attendant, elle disparaitrait et couperait le pouvoir des autres Innocences. La suite dépendrait du Comte.

Lorsqu'Allen se sentis enfin suffisamment bien pour prendre le contrôle de son corps, deux semaines s'étaient écoulés. Il ouvrit les yeux et sorti timidement du lit. Il n'était pas trop surprit par sa nouvelle taille, Neah l'ayant averti au préalable. Le blanc mit les vêtements qui avaient été laissé à son attention sur une chaise et quitta la pièce, le pas mal assuré. Il ne savait pas comment il allait être accueilli par sa famille, il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs.

Il trouva le chemin de la salle à manger en suivant les indications de Neah qui savait combien son ami manquait d'instinct d'orientation. Les double portes étaient closes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ni avait personne. Les bruits qui s'en échappaient prouvaient le contraire. Allen entrebâilla un battant et entra timidement. Il ne s'avança pas et observa qui était présent et qui ne l'était pas. Il vit que douze Noah étaient là, il ne manquait que le Comte. Dans son esprit, Neah tressaillit violement.

« Pas tout seul… »

« Autant savoir tout de suite, non ? Le Comte est peut-être notre père mais eux aussi ont le droit de dire si nous pouvons être pardonnés ou pas. »

-Allen.

Le petit blanc tourna les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. Un garçon avec un bandeau sur le front et des cheveux en bataille se tenait juste à côté de lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Wiesel, la Sagesse, celui qui pouvait lire dans les esprits, un de ceux qui se souvenait de ce que Neah leurs avait fait. Le 14ème savait comment faire pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans son esprit, mais il ne le voulait pas, laissant un accès total à leur pensée.

-Wiesel…

Il le regarda avec attention, se rapprochant de lui plus que nécessaire. Allen et Neah ne bougèrent pas, attendant le résultat de l'inspection du télépathe. Allen eut un mouvement de recule instinctif et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il leva la main, attendant la douleur qui allait suivre.

De son côté, Wiesel serra les dents à la réaction de son plus jeune frère. Il ferait payer à ceux qui l'avaient blessé en leur donnant trois fois plus de douleur. Il posa sa main sur la tête du garçon et l'ébouriffa avec force.

-Le passé est passé, petit frère. Il suffit de ne pas recommencer.

Allen ouvrit des yeux surpris.

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout, Allen, tu es de la famille et la famille se pardonne, c'est aux autres qu'elle ne pardonne pas.

Allen bondit en avant et le serra dans ses bras, murmurant encore des « pardon » et des « je suis désolé ». Après une seconde de surprise, Wiesel lui caressa doucement l'arrière de la tête tout en tournant son attention sur ses autres frères et sœurs qui assistaient à la scène avec attention.

-L'Ordre va souffrir. Ils l'ont tous manipulé, depuis la naissance du quatorzième. C'est de leur faute si notre petit frère a été trompé. Et qu'il s'est perdu aussi longtemps.

Les yeux de chacun s'étrécit sous la colère, puis Road ravala sa colère et bondit vers la paire.

-Allen ! Viens manger quelque chose !

Wiesel détacha le garçon de lui et le poussa vers la table chargé de nourriture. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'étrange lueur de son Innocence, mais ne dit rien pour l'instant. Le mieux était d'en parler au Comte et d'attendre qu'Allen s'habitue à être parmi eux avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait pu lire la sincérité et la douleur du plus jeune, et de ses erreurs et de ce que les humains lui avaient fait. Il avait tout de même trouvé une personne qui avait pris soin de lui, de toute sa vie avec une Innocence, une personne avait eu des sentiments sincères et agréables pour lui. Mana Walker, le frère humain du précédant quatorzième. Cela seul en disait long sur toutes les souffrances qu'ils auraient à faire payer à l'humanité.

Allen se laissa conduire par la Noah du rêve jusqu'à la table sans rien dire, il avait été accepté par deux d'entre eux, mais que pensaient les autres ? Road l'assit et poussa tout plein d'aliment devant lui avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et elle aurait commencé à le nourrir elle-même si le garçon n'avait pas attrapé ses couverts en premier.

-Merci Road.

-Aww, trop mignon ~

Et elle le prit dans une étreinte serrée dont son père avait pourtant eu jusque-là le secret, étouffant Allen sans pitié. Mais il n'essaya pas de sans défaire et attendit qu'elle le lâche toute seule.

-Road, tu es en train de l'étouffé…

-Hihihi, le Comte avait raison alors, il n'essayera même pas de se défendre si on l'attaque…

-Ma fille ne me fait jamais des câlins comme ça…

-Elle essai d'abord de survivre aux tiens, Shéril.

-Hun. Il se sent assez coupable sans que vous n'en rajoutiez une couche les jumeaux.

-Mais Lullubelle, c'est vrais !

-Ce n'ai pas une raison. Il est notre petit frère.

Road relâcha le garçon et il commença à manger sans rien dire, écoutant les autres Noah se disputer sur presque tout. À un moment, les jumeaux se mirent à jeter de la nourriture sur leur frère et sœur, ne voulant pas être pris par des tirs manqués, il se réfugia sous la table avec son verre et son assiette, attendant que le déluge de nourriture ne s'arrête. Un beau chat noir le rejoignit et se lova sur ses genoux, réclamant des caresses par de petits coups de tête.

De sa place, il vit les portes se rouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Il n'y eut d'abord pas de changement puis, plus personne ne bougea.

-Les enfants, il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture ~ Je viens de la chambre d'Allen, il n'ait pas avec vous ?

-Si, il doit être quelque part par là…

-Ah, Lullubelle aussi a disparu !

Allen regarda le chat sur ses genoux et demanda doucement.

-Lullubelle ?

Le chat le regarda un instant avant d'incliner la tête lentement.

-Tu es très belle comme ça. Tu crois que nous devrions sortir ?

De nouveau le chat lui fit signe de la tête que oui, et Allen la pris dans ses bras pour se faufiler hors de sa place sur. Il était dans le dos du Comte et ne savait pas trop comment l'appeler. Alors il fit plus simple, il lui tira sur le bas du manteau. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à faire sursauter l'homme. Allen recula un peu et allait s'excuser de l'avait surpris lorsque le Comte se mis à rire.

-Allen, Lullubelle, vous vous êtes donc caché ensemble. As-tu bien dormis, mon musicien ?

Allen, intimidé, ne fit qu'un signe de la tête pour répondre.

-Alors voyons ce que nous pouvons faire avec ce morceau de cristal parasite.

Allen hocha de nouveau de la tête et lui tendit son bras gauche sans aucune hésitation. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir plus longtemps une arme du faux dieu sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit le cristal il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Le Comte lui pris la main et l'observa avec attention avant de se mettre à rire.

-Et bien, c'est quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait. Le Cœur à lui-même tourné le dos à son faux dieu pour devenir plus proche de ma matière noir.

Le plus jeune Noah le regarda avec surprise, puis Neah pris le contrôle et demanda.

-Donc quel seront les conséquences pour les faux apôtres ?

-Voilà une très bonne question, mon musicien. Je ne sais pas, personne n'ai sortis, on attendait que tu aille mieux pour mettre fin à la guerre. Et puisque tu es debout maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite. Tout le monde s'assoit, nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre demain, donc tout le monde écoute attentivement.

Neah se blottit de nouveau contre son père, il voulait rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible, ne plus bouger de là avant que la guerre ne soit finie puis juste jouer du piano pour les siens. Il écouta le Comte donner ses ordres et fut heureux que lui n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de rester à ses côté jusqu'à la fin. Il ne ferait rien de plus que de montrer qu'il avait tenu parole et rejoint sa véritable famille pour les aider à les tuer. Adam lui frotta le dos et lui dit.

-Tu n'auras pas à te battre si tu ne le veux pas.

-Non, Père, je ferais ce que je peux, rien de plus, rien de moins. Si je dois me battre, je ne me retiendrais pas. Ils ont trop fait mal à Allen pour être pardonné.

Le lendemain

Lorsque le moment de monter dans l'Arche fut venu, Allen ouvrit une porte avant Road, rappelant ainsi qu'il avait les clés de l'Arche Originelle et que lui seul la commandait. Il entra dedans et se rendit à la salle secrète, celle qui avait empêché le Comte de la détruire quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui, laissant les autres découvrir la pièce s'ils le voulaient. Il se plaça devant le piano et entama une mélodie, lente et apaisante, avec un petit quelque chose de dérangeant, des notes discordant et dés harmonisant le tout.

L'Arche accueillit volontiers la nouvelle clé et se mit en mouvement, ouvrant des portes là où chaque membre de sa famille devait se rendre.

Le reste des Noah l'avaient suivis et contemplait leur première maison avec nostalgie et surprise face à la pièce où Neah avait caché le piano dans sa première vie. Adam y entra le premier et vit Allen jouer, les yeux fermés, alors que l'Arche bougeait en réponse à ses désirs. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi détendu et heureux, le visage en paix avec lui-même et ce qui l'entourait.

Enfin, le morceau se tût et Allen rouvrit les yeux.

-Les portes sont toutes ouvertes, à vous de choisir laquelle ira où.

-Alors allons-y, mettons fin à l'ordre noir une bonne fois pour toute et laissons les Akuma s'amuser avec l'humanité.

Allen se plaça à la droite du Comte et attendit que celui-ci choisisse la porte qu'ils franchiraient. L'homme attendit que tous sois partit commencer leur mission avant de regarder le garçon à côté de lui.

-Reste caché dans l'Arche jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, Allen, ensuite, rejoint nous. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent tout de suite pourquoi nous sommes là.

-D'accord. Je vais attendre. Je dois prendre ma forme Noah ?

-Oui, cela leur fera encore plus mal ainsi, mais reste toi, Neah pourra jouer plus tard.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc acquiesça et regarda le Comte passer la porte. Il avait peur que son père ne veuille le tenir à l'écart, ne pas les laisser les aider à mettre fin à la guerre. Impatient, il se mit à marcher de long en large. Son costume noir et blanc suivait mieux ses mouvements que ne l'avait fait son uniforme d'exorciste. Il était content de ne plus avoir à le mettre. Sert, son corps était plus petit qu'avant, mais il n'en ressentait pas le moindre gène, au contraire, ses mouvement lui semblait plus naturelle et plus fluide maintenant. Comme si il avait inconsciemment calculé ses gestes avant et qu'il n'avait plus à le faire à présent.

-Regardez ce que nous avons là.

Allen se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de lui parler et vit un petit groupe d'exorcistes qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait les couleurs d'un général, mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

-Un Noah tout seule ici.

-Il ressemble au traitre.

-Non, il est trop jeune, ce doit être un autre Noah.

-Alors ramenons-le au QG, ils seront ravis de notre trouvaille.

Allen plissa les yeux et se mis en position de défense. Il ne se laisserait pas capturer sans se battre. Et tuer quelque exorciste avant de rejoindre le Comte ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur ses lèvres et une lueur sadique apparu dans ses yeux.

-Des exorcistes dans mon Arche. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur cadeau pour mon père lorsqu'il voudra que je le rejoigne tout à l'heure… Dark Heart, active-toi.

Le cristal pourpre dans sa main brilla et son manteau le recouvrit. Il était exactement comme avant, mais il avait changé de couleur, passant d'un blanc pure à un noir des plus sombres, alors que le masque avait la même couleur, tranchant dans la ses cheveux noirs de Noah.

Il n'attendit pas que les exorcistes se reprennent et il leur bondit dessus, griffes en avant. Si les humaines ne se défendirent pas trop mal, ils étaient loin d'avoir un niveau suffisant pour lui faire du mal, leur Innocence semblaient plus faible qu'elles ne le devraient. Allen les massacra avec joie, se délectant de leurs cris de douleurs et de peur.

Il venait de finir de tuer l'un d'eux lorsque son père l'appela enfin pour les rejoindre. Ne voulant pas perdre du temps à retrouver la bonne porte, Allen en rouvrit une à côté de lui en lui demandant de donner sur son père. Il désactiva le Cœur, prit les deux exorcistes encore vivant par les cols de leurs uniformes respectifs et les traina derrière lui par la porte.

La scène sur laquelle il tomba était très semblable à ce qui était arrivé en Amérique dans le centre qui avait détenue Alma Karma prisonnier pour faire des expériences sur lui. Exorcistes, chercheurs et traqueurs étaient tous alignés, bras étendu de chaque côté du corps, chaque groupe bien séparé des autres.

Il ne vit pas autre chose avant que Road ne lui saute dessus.

-Tu es tout sale ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu es blessé, montre-moi…

La réaction de sa sœur le fit rire et il répondit avec un entrain boudeur, les joues un peu rouge.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il y a eu des intrus après votre départ et j'étais inquiet d'être tout seule, alors…

-Des intrus dans ton Arche ?

Allen lâche les deux corps encore vivant derrière lui et bondit vers le Comte, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas par où ils sont passés, Père. Je te jure que je ne sais pas !

-Ahah, je te crois Allen, le rassura l'homme en le soulevant dans ses bras pour un câlin. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus vite, mon musicien, mais les autres voulaient jouer un peu avant de te faire venir. Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

Allen secoua la tête avec un sourire.

-Ce n'ai pas mon sang, c'est celui des intrus. L'un d'eux est mort dans l'Arches, les deux autres sont là.

Des hoquets choqués attirèrent son attention hors de sa famille. Les humains le regardaient avec de grands yeux, une fille exorciste pleurait d'horreur en le voyant couvert de sang. Un homme aux cheveux rouges le fixait avec déception. Un autre homme avec un béret avait blêmi. Il rapporta son attention de nouveau sur sa famille et demanda, tête penchée sur le côté.

-Je n'ai pas bien fait ?

-Si, tu as très bien fais, Allen. Ce ne sont que des fidèles du faux dieu, ne fait pas attention à eux. Tu ne te souviens pas d'eux ?

Allen fronça les sourcils, mais ce fut Neah qui répondit pour lui, un rictus sur le visage.

-Il a celé les souvenirs de ce que lui ont faits les humains en moi. Leurs douleurs et leurs trahisons lui faisait beaucoup trop mal et il se laissait mourir à petit feu. Mieux valait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de toute sa vie avant le clan Noah. Je suis le seul gardien de sa paix intérieur.

Le Comte le regarda avec joie. Cette nouvelle semblait le ravir au plus haut point. Il n'avait plus à craindre que les belles paroles des humains ne le détournent de nouveau de sa famille. Cette fois, rien ne pourrait arracher le musicien à sa famille. Un homme parmi les hauts gradés de la congrégation cria soudain.

-Vous n'avez pas détruit le Cœur, démon, l'Innocence est toujours là pour vous combattre !

Allen le regarda avec curiosité puis rigola avec le reste de sa famille. Shéril conduisit l'homme devant eux, et le Comte demanda tranquillement.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je le détruire ?

Sa question souffla les insultes de l'homme d'église qui le regarda sans comprendre. Il regarda le bras du garçon que le Comte tenait et reconnue la peau rouge d'Allen Walker. Il commença alors à comprendre que ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils avaient attaqué maintenant.

-Allen Walker, le quatorzième…

Le dénommé fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Ne prononce pas mon nom, humain !

-Allons, du calme, petit frère, il ne va pas vivre longtemps après tout, le rassura Wiesel. Mais il est vrai que je n'aimerais pas qu'un humain prononce ainsi mon nom.

-Hihihi, il ferait une superbe cible pour nous, annonça Jesdavid avec enthousiasme.

-Bof, je n'en veux pas comme poupée, il n'est pas beau.

-Hum. Enfants gâtée que tu es, Road.

-Et fière de l'être, Tyki !

-Ne critique pas ma mignonne et innocente petite fille, frère indigne.

-Shéril, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Allons, allons, les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, vous réglerez ça à la maison.

Allen regarda le Comte et attendit qu'il passe à la suite. Il avait juste hâte de rentrer à la maison et de jouer du piano. La vie ou la mort des personnes en face d'eux lui importait peu, elles n'avaient plus la moindre importance, si jamais elles en avaient eu un jour.

-Et bien, humain, pourquoi devrais-je détruire le Cœur ? Vous ne répondez pas ? Alors je vais le fait pour vous, le Cœur est venu de mon côté. Allen, tu veux bien leur montrer de plus prêt ?

Le garçon soupira mais fit comme demandé lorsque le Comte le posa devant lui. Il tendit le bras et appela doucement.

-Dark Heart, active-toi.

Son manteau noir le recouvrit et le masque se plaça sur ses yeux, montrant que c'était elle qui avait le contrôle de son compatible. Le Cœur regarda le Comte et le salua avant de bondir vers l'humain immobilisé. Des bandes jaillir, saisissant l'homme et le lancèrent dans les aires, avant de la faire frapper le sol avec force, lui brisant quelques os au passage. Mais le Cœur ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle découpa allégrement la peau, torturant sans la moindre pitié, comme l'avait été Allen durant un mois. Enfin, elle le laissa se vider de son sang et retourna au côté du Comte et des Noah, seuls spectateurs à avoir apprécier la scène, avant de rendre le contrôle à Allen.

Celui-ci regarda avec intérêt l'homme à deux doigts de la mort, mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se rapprocher un peu plus de son père et de ses frères et sœurs.

Des cris de stupeurs se firent entendre du coin où se tenait les exorcistes. Leurs armes tombaient peu à peu en miettes, s'effritant sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Un cri lointain de douleur résonna dans les couloirs de l'Ordre. Au même moment, le haut gradé rendit son dernier souffle, les nombreuses entailles ayant accéléré son agonie.

Ce fut le signale que s'emblait attendre les Noah. Ils bondirent tous en avant et massacrèrent en riant tous les chercheurs et les traqueurs. Les exorcistes, impuissant sans leurs armes, ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres que de regarder leurs amis mourir les uns après les autres.

Road fut la première à se tourner vers eux. Elle s'approcha de la chinoise qui avait eu de si longs et doux cheveux, la poupée parfaite qu'elle n'avait retrouvé nulle part après ce jour-là. Elle ignora les cris de son voisin roux et la plongea dans un rêve beaucoup trop profond pour qu'elle puisse en sortir avant sa mort.

Tyki se tourna vers Cross Marian et le montra aux jumeaux.

-Je crois que vous allez pouvoir prendre votre revanche sur lui et ses dettes, les gars.

Et il se tourna vers l'autre roux de la bande. Lavi. L'un des prétendus amis de leur précieux petit frère. L'un de ceux qui lui avait mentis. Mais aussi un Bookman en formation, il ne pourrait donc pas le tuer, le Bookman actuelle commençant à être trop vieux pour en former un autre correctement. Le Comte se chargerait d'eux. Il passa donc à l'exorciste suivant, un chinois renfrogner qui essayait de les tuer et les haïssait avec la dernière énergie. Il décida de s'amuser avec et l'entraina un peu à l'écart.

Pendant ce temps, tous les autre Noah avaient choisi un exorciste à torturer et avaient commencé à s'amuser. Allen avait plus envie d'aller dormir que de les regarder, mais il n'osait pas demander pour rentrer. Faute de demander, il finit par s'endormir contre le Comte, qui le prit dans ses bras en le remarquant.

-Bien, les enfants, il est temps de rentrer, vous pouvez prendre vos nouveaux jouets avec vous si vous voulez.

-Hein, mais Millénie, on vient juste de commencer !

-Votre petit frère n'a pas osé demander pour rentrer pour ne pas vous empêcher de jouer et il s'est endormi, Road.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour convaincre tout le monde de rentrer.

De toute façon, l'Innocence avait disparu et la fin du règne des humains corrompu arriverait bien assez tôt…

 **# # # Fin # # #**

* * *

 **Un One-shot qui trainait dans mes documents depuis quelques temps déjà, je vous le poste donc maintenant. Je ne posséde pas -Man, mais je posséde quelques tomes dans ma chambre.  
**

 **Comme toujours, les commentaires et remarques sont les bienvenues.**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
